Soon
by prien12
Summary: Soon is a very long time. Sometimes a little longer than most people's lives. (WARNING: SELF HARM)


Hello~ Warning alert! There's going to be self harm in this fic, so if you're triggered by that, please do leave! I don't want anything bad to happen to you!

Call this a come back to . I haven't been on here for a while, so here's a short drabble to make up for it! Fluffinator will probably only run for a few more chapters before I stop, because fluff isn't my forte! Enjoy!

* * *

"_Zellie, can you promise me something?" The little girl nodded her head, smiling cheerfully._

"_Don't trust strangers, okay? Mama and Dada are going out of town for a while, so be a good girl and don't let anyone in, okay?" Once again the little girl nods, her grin faltering as she sees the bags her father was trying to push into the car. It was definitely more than 'a while'._

"_Pinkie swear."_

"_Huh?"_

"_You must pinkie swear that you come back soon, Okay Mama?"_

_Her mother grins good-naturedly as she raises her pinkie to greet her daughters._

"_Sure kiddo... Soon."_

* * *

_A month._

_Two months._

_Three._

_Zellie stares out her window, silently waiting for the familiar blue mustang to pull up and bring her home from her visit to Grandma's house._

_Her grandma creaks open the door to her room, her hands carrying a bowl of cuckoo soup. _

"_Dear, please, eat something." Her grandma's voice softly pleaded. Zellie slowly stepped down from her bed to face her grandma, who's kindly old face was contorted with worry._

"_When's Mama and Dada picking me up?" She asks, her voice filled with defeat. Her grandma pauses, before a sad grin played on her lips._

"_Soon." _

_**Soon**__. She bites back a retort and grabs the spoon in her grandma's hand before scooping up the broth laid out in front of her._

* * *

_Two years._

_Three years._

_**Four.**_

_Zellie hugs her old and worn out Teddy. Its body had to be patched up multiple times; its eye buttons droops out of their sockets._

"_Teddy, what are we going to do today?" Her underused voice rasps quietly, staring at the little tea set she had set up by herself. _

_She silently glides over to the little setup, setting Teddy over at the other side of the table. She poured the tea into her cup, and she placed the cup in Teddy's hands._

"_Drink up, Teddy. You left a lot of extras yesterday." She scolds softly at her teddy, who stares blankly back at her. _

_A sudden knock on the door brings her attention to the door at the side. She tenses up._

_The door creaks open, and a boy about her age, 8, pops out from behind the door._

_Zelda backs away ever so slightly and the boy was alerted to her presence. He grins good-naturedly._

"_Hello."_

_Zelda backs away more from the stranger. He notices and frowns._

"_My name is Link…" he steps closer. _

_A step back._

_A step forward._

_A step back._

_Suddenly the door opens again, and this time Grandma comes in._

"_Zelda, this is Link. He's a friend of mine's grandson." She pauses, familiar with the look her granddaughter gave her._

"_He's not a bad person, Zellie." She smiles slightly, standing at the door making sure that she didn't run away._

_The room was filled with a tensed silence as Zelda slowly approaches Link as if he was a dangerous creature._

_Suddenly, a voice from below could be heard._

"_Link! We're leaving soon! Get down here!"_

_**Soon.**_

_Link sighs as he turns around to leave. It seems like he didn't manage to make a new friend again._

_His eyes widens as he felt his hand being brushed._

_He turned around to see the blond girl staring at him cautiously._

_His eye's glimmers with innocence and happiness as her hand wraps around his._

"_My name is Zelda."_

* * *

_Ten._

_Thirteen__**.**_

_**Sixteen.**_

_She slams the door behind her as her aunt drags away at how useless she was._

_She grabs the blade by her bed and began to write away._

"_Stop it."_

_Her skin cries under the pressure as she doesn't heed the voice, actually digging deeper into her skin._

"_**STOP, Zelda!**__" The person who was the owner of the voice raises his voice, one hand pulling the knife away from Zelda and the other wrapping around her bloody wrist._

_For the first time since entering the room she took notice of the guy standing in front of her. He had matted blonde hair and a petrified look on his face, his blue eyes staring at her in worry. _

"…_Link…" She chokes out a sob. She sank into her friend's chest, wetting his green shirt with tears as sobs racks her body._

_Link glances downwards at his best friend, glad that he decided to drop by via the roof._

_He wraps his arms around her, patiently waiting for her to stop crying. He mutters words of comfort into her ear as her shaking gradually stops._

_Without another word, her face rises from his chest, her cheeks red with embarrassment, and notices how close they were to each other. _

_She took a step back and gave a shaky breath, while Link threw away the knife, and grabs a tissue from a box to press against her wrist._

_They stay together for nearly an hour, when suddenly Link hears his mother calling for him from across the house. He hesitantly let goes of her hand, and smiled at her softly._

"_I promise I'll be back soon."_

_**Soon.**_

_As he turns to leave from the window, Zelda grasped onto his arm, and he stopped._

_There was only so much 'soons' she could take. _

_She stared up at him with teary eyes that threatened to break, and Link took another step forward and hugged her tightly, pausing right in front of her face to give her a gentle kiss._

_There was no '_soon_', tonight._


End file.
